A strange fairytale
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: One day, while escaping his horrible life, Hashirama met a beautiful magical creature and fell in love... but destiny was not good with him. In fact, it was a bitch! Madara put all his thrust in a human that was his sole friend during childhood and the owner of his hearth... but was betrayed and now claims revenge. What will happen? Hashimada, mpreg, character death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a little work I imaginated while writting another history

I don´t own Naruto

Hashirama was a boy, son of a knight , the first time he dared to go to the enchanted forest of which everyone spoke . It was said to be inhabited by strange, deformed, ugly creatures, whose magic would shake the bravest hero. His father, Butsuma Senju , was a gentleman of noble but low-caste with ambition, that sent his children to the battlefield to win victories since young , losing two in the process. While mourning the loss of his brothers, he decided to escape from that site. Maybe one of those monsters found him and saved him from having to live this horrible reality. He wandered in there for hours, until he decided that the rumors were only tales and searched for a river to drink some water.

"What do you think you are doing here?" asked a male voice behind his back. Did someone followed him from the village? He hoped no. The brunette turned around, finding there a boy his age… with long black wings on his back and red eyes. The creature stared at him for a moment and he stared back at it, until he got tired. At least he got to see one of the monsters he had been looking for.

"I just wanted some water, oh mighty guardian of the forest" he decided that be respectful was a very good way to get out of this alive.

"I´m not the guardian of the forest, that is my father. He lives in the center" his eyes turned a bit sorrowful. "And that water… I don´t think you will like to drink that. It will froze you over, you know."

"No, I don´t" the boy got away from the river and walked towards the other. "I´m Hashirama, and you are?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Don´t you want us to be friends?" the other stared at him a little bit surprised. "Then say it, you can trust me!"

"You are really strange… for a human, you know" commented the raven. "Anyway, my name is Madara and I´m… just used to play here. I have never seen a human so close before, but my older brothers told me they were being full of greed. You don´t seem so greedy for me, in fact you are quite gentle."

"Thanks… maybe your brothers just met the wrong kind of human. Where are they?"

"Dead" answered Madara, sitting on the floor. "There is just me and Izuna back home, the humans killed the rest of my family"

"Why?"

"Because they want this place… or at least that´s what Haruka-niisan told me before going to battle"

"Oh… hum… do you want to skip rocks? it´s fun" changed the theme Hashirama. He spent the rest of the day teaching his new friend to play, behaving like a kid for the first time in what seemed to be centuries. He returned home happy…

-Years later-

"I want give you something, Madara-chan" said Hashirama, a teen in his twelve. The young looking magical being moved his wings in a signal of annoyance, when his friend gave him something the object used to be incredibly stupid, human thing. Like that crystal necklace he gave him for his so called birthday. "It´s going to be something special, I swear."

"It better be" he grunted before turning around. "And? What is it?"

"This" he grabbed the other by the hand and pulled him closer, before kissing him on the lips. At first Madara didn´t know what to do, but soon he melted into the kiss and answered the other. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless.

"What was that?"

"A true love kiss"

And indeed it was. Madara couldn´t stop thinking about it for days. And when he was with the other boy it was as if all the worried in the world just disappeared…

-Years passed again-

After all the battles they fought with the humans, the guardians of the enchanted forest were reduced to only Madara. Izuna felt protecting a distant portion of the forest, under the sword of a white haired man, and Tajima finally died because of the poisoning he got from one of the king´s weapons. The humans could savor their win… but the most powerful of all the guardians was still standing in front of them, impossible to defeat.

"You are not going to get past me" said Madara, still with tears on his eyes from the morn for his brother and father. Butsuma Senju, that was there, looked at the beast (what he considered the raven to be) and for the first time noticed the necklace that hanged from his throat. The last time he saw that was many years ago, the last gift his late wife gave to Hashirama. Instantly, everything clicked into place. So his boy was in love… After their defeat they went back to the palace to treat Ashina-sama, the king, tired of his knights being rejected by an elf with wings, proposed something no one would ever even dared to propose.

"I will give my crown to the one that defeated that man" he declared in front of the people. "The one that brings me here a proof of his defeat will marry my granddaughter, princess Mito!"

"So this is my chance" said Butsuma, planning to talk to his son later. After returning home he saw Hashirama dealing with some nasty injuries on another man´s skin. He was one of the best warriors and healers, but was never seen in a battle with the guardian.

"Leave" he ordered the newly healed stranger. "We need to talk" Hashirama accommodated himself for the usual reprimand, but this never came. "I know about your little secret, you are in love with that elf with wings"

"What? I´ve never…"

"Don´t try to fool me, boy" the father said. "I know for a fat now that you love that thing… and the strangest thing is that it loves you back. I can tell by the way he always wore your necklace everyway he goes"

"And what do you want with that information? You always want me to do something"

"Lord Ashina just said that the one that brings him back a proof of his defeat will be the next king and have the hand of the most beautiful maiden on this kingdom… someone that will surely make you forget about that beast" the man smiled evily. "I want you to go to his forest and bring back that proof. Don´t kill it if you don´t want, just… bring back something of importance to him"

"No" answered the younger Senju with strength.

"I knew you will say that. The fact is…" he uncovered a bottle. "You don´t have an option. This is the same poison I used on another of those animal… I think it was your little thing´s father. In the next battle it will cover every weapon of the army. Just one little injury and say goodbye to your beloved canary"

"You… can´t do that" now Hashirama was sweating. To save his beloved´s life he would need to betray him. They would never be together again!

"Oh, I can. The only way you can save your pet is doing what I say"

"Fine, I will. But after that let him alone"

"I can do that"

"You better, or I will make sure once I´m king that you never see the fruits of your hard work" grunted Hashirama and left, he needed to be alone for a few moments before visiting his beloved and do something that would make him lose his angel forever.

-In the castle-

Princess Mito was having a good day, running around with her childhood friend Tetsuya and enjoying with him. They were so in love. She talked to her grandfather earlier, a little bit angry at his proclamation, but then some words he said confused her. The old king his sighed and smiled at her, just like when she was younger.

"It´s a proof of love, my dear, the man that will bring us the creature will have so much love in his hearth for you that will risk his life against it… just for you"

"I will bring you his head, Mito" said Tetsuya, very sure of himself. He loved that woman so much that he could even begin to fathom what would it do to him see her with another man. He was enjoying there per her request, because she didn´t want him to go without protection and was preparing him some equipment.

"I´m sure you will" she answered before taking him by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the castle. It was dark outside and they need to get in. "I wonder… will our love be a history forever for younger generations to hear? The princess and her servant that went to fight the worst enemy of her kingdom for her hearth?"

"I´m sure it will" they hugged, glad to be together.

-In the forest-

Hashirama called Madara since he entered the zone of the woods that definitely held his home. He remembered what he always told him. Tajima used to live in the center and his sons: Haruka, Misuki, Ryusei, Madara and Izuna, in the borders. Now that everybody was gone, his beloved still lived in his house. After a few more calls, he got his answer.

"What are you doing here?" asked the guardian, confused. "I thought you were going to stay at home and heal all the people that were injured in the battle."

"There weren´t so many" answered him, trying to appear to be normal. "Do you want to skip stones again? I feel like remembering the good old times"

"Are you okay? You are acting stranger than normal" asked the raven, but finally accepted going into the river and playing. In one of their plays he ended up over Madara. He lower his head to kiss him and… everything went out of control. In his mind, his only wish was to make him his, to love him in the ultimate way, before losing him forever. When the sun was rising the guardian felt asleep, exhausted but very satisfied, and Hashirama took out of his package a knife and cut his wings. He returned crying to his house.

"I did it, is this enough?" asked the brunette to his father, showing him the big wings.

"For now" answered the man, putting the poison away. He doubted that winged elf would be a problem ever again.

Madara woke up and felt the pain in his back. Tears came to his eyes, why did Hashirama, the only person that was left for him in the world, did that to him? He tried to get up, but the lack of the wings threw him out of his balance and the pain forced him to stay curled on the floor.

"I… would never forgive or forget this betray, Hashirama"

The long hared guardian went to the center of the woods, his father´s old house in search for a medical spell that could help him. He found it but… something else too. A way to protect the entire frontier without getting hurt.

"I will… not allow you take this place"

-The next day-

Mito was astonished, had that Hashirama Senju loved her this entire time? More than Tetsuya? Her own childhood friend was astonished when another man, someone that didn´t even know the princess well, brought the wings to Ashina-sama. And he could tell that guy only wanted the throne, he didn't love his wonderful princess.

"He doesn´t love you, you don´t have to accept, Mito" he said to her once alone.

"You are only jealous that he loved me more than you" she answered, convinced that the brunette would make her happy. She was going to live on a fairy tale, like any princess.

For his part, Hashirama was caressing the long wings, mumbling apologizes and declarations of love and pain. His broken hearth hurt more than anything, more even than the death of his brothers. The day of his wedding, he went alone to somewhere to cry his misfortune. He was found by Tetsuya, who was helping in the celebration.

"Too much sadness for someone that just won a price like the princess" he said in a cold way.

"Yes, but no for someone that just condemned himself to an eternal hell" the servant raised an eyebrow and left the plates he was holding, crossing his arms. "To do this… to win this for my father I had to betray my most precious person… but he was going to kill him. I did what I do to save him."

"So, this was a proof of your love towards her" he took the plates again and sighed. He felt pity towards that man. "Then… think of the princess as if she was her and make her happy. Please… just make her happy" and he left.

Some months after Mito gave birth to a son, a little thing that was her happiness… because she has come to know that her new husband was terribly cold… at least to her. At the same time in the forest Madara was giving birth to a daughter, a beautiful fairy whose wings were as black as his own used to be. Hashirama named his son Ashina for his grandfather and the girl was named Susume by her mother.

"You are the only thing I have left" mumbled Madara, happy with his baby in his arms. "You are never going to betray me, no? My beautiful little fairy" then he heard about the celebrations from the mouth of one of his animals. "A human festivity for Hashirama´s child, eh? Then I will have to take you to see your brother. After all you waited for him to be born."

The day after the birth, the kings showed the people their future king. The baby was in a crib made of gold, playing with his hands. His father didn´t seem happy and no one could tell why. From his neck hanged a black feather, symbol of his love for the guardian.

"I wish he was your mother…" he mumbled to the infant´s ear.

In the middle of the celebration appeared his old love, Madara, with another infant in his hands ad a terrible look. Everybody froze, the guardian´s magic was not something they wanted to face. The queen shuddered and her husband could only gaze at his love… he looked as beautiful as he remembered, even with that evil aura. The little girl in his arms was playing with her hands too, curious for all the things around her.

"I heard there was a celebration and was surprised to find out that I was not invited" mumbled the guardian softly. "But it doesn´t matter. I still want to give the prince a gift" he walked to the crib without anyone that stopped him and lied Susume down near the other baby. "Go on, meet your brother, you waited for him"

Hashirama heard that, he was the only one. He gazed at the little girl, his daughter and was tempted to run and hold her in his arms. The daughter he had with the person he loved… she was like a dream come true. But it was a dream he would never get a grip of, he lost that right when he left her and her mother. A few minutes later, the guardian retired his daughter and, cradling her in his arms again, he pronounced a terrible spell, leaving like the wind…

Mito ran away after that, looking for Tetsuya. She needed to find him, even after all this years he was the only one that could make her feel safe. He was washing some dishes on the kitchen, with a stern face. She ran towards him and hugged the man, for once not worrying if she was married. He put his arms around her.

"What happened?"

"The being of the woods… It cursed my… our son"

What will happen next? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the final, hope you people like it

The time passed, the curse was broken and Madara finally defeated, but that doesn´t mean that the woods would be the human´s. He put on a spell, too strong for any but him to break, to protect his people even if he was gone. The injured guardian and a little Susume were taken to the palace, the girl afraid. Hashirama, that didn´t have the hearth to execute his love and daughter, sent them to live in an island known for interrupting any magical power, like a prison. After that Madara stayed there, alone with his daughter, chewing his defeat and misery.

For his part, Ashina never knew about his true heritage, his supposed father´s real daughter and the big wings in the trope room. The long red hair inherited from Mito moved behind his back and he was happy. When he was sixteen a terrible sickness started to plague his people and, as the kind prince he was raised to be, he wanted to help them. So he went to see a clairvoyant to ask her for a solution.

"Tell me, have this something to do with the winged creature curse a few years ago?" he asked once in the woman´s house.

"No, my child. This is sadness, the sickness was caused by sadness present in the people´s hearth… specially someone"

"You know who? I can try to cheer him up!"

"I can´t tell you… but he is closer than you think" she smiled, looking at her crystal ball. "Do you believe in the love between your mother and father?"

"Are you saying that I´m not born from true love like my mom says?" he asked confused. He heard the history a lot of times and he was convinced of that. Only true love can make someone fight a monster for the loved one.

"No, my dear, you are definitely a product of the true love. I´m just saying that… you don´t know the true version of things" she said calmly. "But that´s something you will have to find out by your own. Now, what do you really want to know?"

"I have told you, how can I cure the sickness?"

"Go to the island that serves like a prison, dear boy, there you will find a girl. She is going to show you a fountain, stole a few drops of water and then leave. After that return here and, with the revelation of the truth, the sadness will disappear, people will be healthy again and happiness will return."

"Then… I shall find this girl" he stood up and grabbed his things, paying the woman. "Thank you"

"One more thing, try to be understandable with your mother, she isn´t as level headed as you thing she is. And she didn´t know how to fight against her family. Oh, and love is universal, it doesn´t matter what race you are"

"Hum… okay?"

"Leave…"

-In the island-

Susume flew happily around the threes. Apart from not being able to do magic, that island was not that bad. Her mother was still angry about something, but he still smiled to her, cuddle her and told her histories about her family or the woods they came from. The first time she noticed her mother´s lack of wings, the little fairy asked and he answered that he lost them because of a mistake. She said she will find them. He laughed.

"Sure you will" he assured.

That day she was taking a trip… until she found something strange. A boy her age was walking through the woods, trying to find something. He was cursing every time he felt. Curious, she followed him until in the end she decided to talk.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Are you… from this island?"

"Yes… well, no. I brought here with my mother a lot time ago. I was raised here, anyway, if there is somewhere you want to go…"

"To the fountain! The fountain that can save my people?"

"The fountain? It is just… the source of this island´s lack of magic. Is your people suffering because of a magical being?"

"No, from sadness, apparently. But some of that water can help and if you help me then I will give you whatever you want"

"Whatever?" she thought and remembered her promise. "Unless you happen to have a pair of big black wings the size of an adult…"

"In fact, I have, in the castle. In our trope room there is a pair of those. My mother said they were from a creature that cursed our kingdom once, because my father defeated him and stole his wings to marry my mother."

"What a romantic history" she said with sarcasm.

"Hey, it is! Who else than the person that really loves you will face such an horrendous monster to win your hand?"

"And why didn´t he killed the beast? If it was such a terrible demon then it should have not been problem…"

"He has a good hearth, even for the animals."

"Animals your…" they fought a little bit more until both of them were tired. Moving her wings in annoyance, she turned around. "I will take you to the fountain, but in exchange I want those wings."

"Okay, anything for the people"

They walked all day and soon found the fountain, full of gems and water. The gems seemed to be absorbing all the magical power. He went and let two droplets fell on a bottle, that instantly began to glow. Then they left. Susume was surprised when she was able to leave the island, that never happened before. Once in the castle, the prince found out that his parents were each in a room after fighting again. For a couple made of true love, they fought quite a lot. Susume smiled and followed him to the room.

"There, al yours" she took the wings out. She caressed them softly… until they moved and a figure appeared of green smoke out of nowhere. The wings joined together again with the body by the shock of everyone, that entered the room that moment. There stood Madara, complete and more furious than before.

"Beware of my rage, because it will be even worse than it was years ago" he growled. "Susume, come"

"But, mother…"

"I said come!"

They left.

-In another room-

Hashirama could feel his hearth sinking grabbing the feather that he still wore around his neck as a connection with his true love. He didn´t want to lose them, either Madara or his daughter. He wanted to be with them, but the threat from the poison was still there and the guardian hated him with a passion…

"I love you, Madara" he mumbled and started putting on his armor for the battle that was going to come.

-In the kitchen-

"You have to escape, dear" said Mito, dragging her son to the place Tetsuya was waiting. He was ordered to take the prince, his son, to a safe place, even if he resisted. She gave him to the servant and crying a little, she hugged and kissed him. "Be careful, my love, take care of our son"

"I thought you said Hashirama loved you more than me and that was the reason he defeated the winged creature before me."

"But I love you more than him. Poor him, but it´s true. And true love needs to be in both parts"

"Then I´m lucky" he smiled. "Mito… the things Hashirama did were for love, it´s just that… it was not for you. He told me one day…"

"Stop, I already said that I love you, not him, no matter how much he loved me" she said, tears in her eyes. "Now go, the creature is about to come"

"As you wish, my princess" Tetsuya and he advanced a long way to get out of the castle, but in the middle of the way he stopped and gritted his hands.

"I want to stay" he said and started running in the direction of the castle. His father followed him and tried to stop him, but he was stubborn. He was going to confront the winged creature, the mother of his friend.

For her part, Susume was not having fun. Using magic against those pitiful creatures seemed unfair… but then again, their greed killed her family. Her mother looked terrible, like a god of death that visited that place. There were steel traps everywhere, of the same element that was so poisonous for the fairies… she continued evading them and walking right beside her mother, trying to calm him down.

"We don´t have to do this"

"Yes, we do"

"Why?"

"Tell killed my family, our family, they want to destroy our home… That man betrayed me! And I will never forgive or forget that!" the raven said in a rage, scaring his daughter. She was not used to this. "Walk with me, join me in my quest, daughter. Then we will be free… after I have crushed his dreams…"

"You… need to control yourself a little more"

"I´m in control"

"No, you aren´t! You are consumed by your desire of revenge, and not seeing straight. You need to stop before doing something you can never fix."

"I have all my magic, there is nothing I can fix, child!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Oh, and what it is, my dear daughter?"

"Life" she answered, worried. "No magic can fix a lost live and you should know that. Your family, even with all the magic they have, couldn´t safe themselves… and you couldn´t bring them back. This needs to stop before tragedy strikes"

"It´s never going to happen"

The portals opened and the knights entered, right before their king. Hashirama was in his armor… and he wanted to die. He wanted to escape from that hell and be able to sleep in Madara´s lap like when they were younger. An eternal sleep… that doesn´t sound pretty bad. Better than sleeping alone all nights because he didn´t want to see his wife.

"You finally came"

"Of course, now prepare to feel my rage"

Tetsuya and Ashina arrived in time to see the battle. The waves of magical power Madara emitted threw the enemies everywhere and the ability Hashirama had could penetrate his defense. Both of them seemed to be dancing.

"We have to help him" the teen said and tried to run, but the man grabbed him and kept him out of danger. "Why are you stopping me?!"

"Because… this is what the king wants. He wants to dance with that creature once more"

"But it´s a beast!"

"Your friend was?" Ashina remembered Susume and quickly shook his head. Then he understood, this was Susume´s mother. It wasn´t a beast, he was a person. A very hurt and sad person that needed to drown his sorrows in something, namely blood. "That´s exactly. And he is not the only one that is sad"

"Are you implying that…"

"Yes, the curse came from Hashirama"

In the middle of the battle Madara lost his balance. After all this years without wings, they were not making him any favors. A knight then activated a trap without being ordered first. A huge spear of steel was thrown in his direction, making him close his eyes. But the pain never came. when he opened them he saw Hashirama over him, with his chest pierced by the weapon.

"Hashi…"

"I´m so glad" the brunette said weakly, with tears in his eyes. Mito, that came after hearing her son´s voice, was speechless. Did her husband, the man that loved her even if she didn´t love him, just sacrificed himself to safe that beast? "I will never… let anyone hurt you or our daughter"

"Hashi… why?" now tears came the guardian´s eyes.

"For love… years ago I cut your wings for love too" he breathed almost forcefully. "My father… had that poison that killed yours and threaten to share it with the army… you were going to… die. I couldn´t let… that happen"

"What?"

"The only way to save you… was to… bring the trope Ashina wanted… even if you were going to hate me forever… I will protect you… ever"

"Hashi, no" he said and tried to use magic and heal the injury, but the steel burned him and anyway, it was too late.

"I love you… and I ever will" the king smiled, raising his hand to touch the raven´s cheek and then dropped. He was dead.

"No… no… wake up, you idiot, you can´t do this to me. Not after all that happened, don´t leave me!" he screamed in rage and the magic started attacking violently. The castle started to shake and the people to run. With his love´s head in his lap, Madara let loose at his feelings of sadness, practically collapsing the place.

"Mom…" said Susume.

"You were right, dear, I can´t fix anything" he smiled to her in a weak way. "I love you, sweetie, and will protect you from anywhere I go"

"But…" Madara shook his head, looking at the magic around him.

"I can´t leave the circle, and now that all my magic is burning… I will die too. But you don´t have to, Susume, live and remember me… and your father. We both love you a lot… now leave" crying, the fairy obeyed and left. She will remember her parents ever and will make sure that all the people in the world does too. Their sad love history…

-Outside-

"So this was what you were trying to tell me" said Mito, looking at the castle collapsing. "His love burned, but not for me. It was him, every time."

"They are kinda like us, my love, but were never allowed to love each other" Tetsuya sighed. "What do you want to do now?"

"Arrange this place" she said. "With you as my king. Come on, there is a lot of things to do"

What do you think? Review!


End file.
